A conventional sensing module for sensing a position of a door panel or a window generally includes a magnet, and a sensing unit for detecting a strength of magnetic field generated by the magnet. One of the magnet and the sensing unit is mounted to a moveable component (i.e., the door panel or the window), and the other one of the magnet and the sensing unit is mounted to a fixed component (i.e., a door frame or a window frame). In installing the magnet and the sensing unit, the position of the magnet and the sensing unit must be aligned with each other when the door panel (or the window) is closed. The sensing unit outputs a sensing signal indicating the detected strength of magnetic field to a backend device, so that the backend device is able to indicate the door panel (or the window) being in an open state or a closed state based on the detected strength of magnetic field.
However, installation of such sensing module and the magnet is troublesome since it is required to align the magnet and the sensing unit carefully. Further, since the sensing module and the magnet are usually mounted to the exterior of the door panel (or the window) and the door frame (or the window frame) and are clearly visible, a thief may install another magnet to be sensed by the sensing unit to trick the sensing unit into outputting the sensing signal that indicates that the door panel or the window is still in the closed state when the door panel or the window is in fact being opened by the thief.